


伪装中的阴影 (Shadows in Disguise) By broflove

by sanarubya



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanarubya/pseuds/sanarubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在那次托比亚斯事件之后，威尔开始做一些关于汉尼拔死亡的噩梦。为Kink Meme而写。</p>
            </blockquote>





	伪装中的阴影 (Shadows in Disguise) By broflove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [broflove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broflove/gifts).
  * A translation of [Shadows in Disguise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/813730) by [broflove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broflove/pseuds/broflove). 



他又回到了那个在巴尔的摩的乐器商店的地下室里，双手颤抖地在身前举着枪。即使灯正亮着，这里还是那么黑暗幽深。威尔知道他应该离开，应该等待支援，但他不能——这非常紧急：已经有一个警官死在楼上了，而在另一个人也要迎来死亡的时候威尔无法让自己袖手旁观。

整个地下室闻起来像化学品，潮湿的木材，还有在此之下的，一些有机的死亡了的东西。托比亚斯就在这下面的某处——威尔可以听到他的移动和呼吸。有什么一直驱动他向前，尽管脑后的警钟长鸣要他快点逃开，跑的越快越好。当他慢慢接近隔断的时候心脏砰砰地跳个不停。

目标就在那，他不知为什么就是能确定。不管他要找什么，无论是托比亚斯还是另外那个警察，它就在这道隔板之后等着他，而他已经知道自己不会喜欢自己将要看到的东西。他不会傻到发出大叫来喝问是不是有人在那儿。如果他保持安静，他还能和托比亚斯一起假装还藏得很好。

屏风上方响起了水滴声，威尔不想知道这意味着什么——已经很清楚那糟透了，清楚那不会是什么自己想要看见的东西。他几乎不能呼吸，胸口紧得发疼，心脏跳的快要炸出胸膛。当他抵达隔墙的时候双手无法自制地颤抖，脑子里尖叫着别这样做，但他的身体却自己行动着。这是一段已经被写好的剧本，他做什么都无法对结局造成任何改变。

他飞起一脚踹翻隔板，钢制的支架在地板上擦出尖锐刺耳的噪声。有那么一刻他在恐慌之下什么也看不见，只是疯狂地左右挥舞着他的枪。

那里什么也没有。没有托比亚斯，也没有那个警察。威尔慢慢地挪进汉尼拔的办公室，始终平举枪口。黑暗如影随形地跟着他，即使窗外阳光明媚，这间办公室还是被深深吞没在黑暗之中。他能感觉到托比亚斯正潜伏在暗处，正在翻倒的家具和破碎的玻璃之上的某处嘲笑着他。

“医生？”威尔的声音很小，一声可怜的低喊，像是在防止不必要的偷听。他进一步踏入黑暗里，走到汉尼拔的办公桌应在的位置。他越走越近，眼神专注于这片混乱上——书桌侧翻在一旁，台灯摔坏了。所有汉尼拔整齐排列的文件和笔记本都散落在地板上，还有一些黑暗潮湿的东西在地上闪闪发亮。

当威尔移动到桌子另一侧的时候他全身都在颤抖，整个人浸满了冷汗。那把椅子已经被砸到一边，折断了；一声安静的呜咽传到他的耳朵里，他花了好一会才意识到那是他自己发出来的。地板上有一团阴影，就在书桌和椅子之间，在一片黑暗中威尔唯一能看见的就是几缕浅色的发丝。

他的胸口抽紧了，枪从手上掉了下去，整个人崩溃地跪倒在膝盖上。

“汉尼拔？”他再也顾不上有没有人偷听了。威尔扑到汉尼拔身上，已经隔着他的层层衣物感到那僵硬和冰冷。 “不，不，不，求你了......”他把汉尼拔翻到仰面朝天，这下威尔可以清清楚楚地看到他。他像是要被打一样猛地后撤，发出一声惊恐的大叫，把脸深深埋在手里。他不能看这个，他不想看这个。

但为时已晚，这景象已经深深烙印在他的脑海里：大提琴琴弦嵌在汉尼拔的脸上，不可思议地深：一道切进他的嘴里，撕开双颊，拉出一道可怕的微笑；另一道勒过他的双眼。一只眼球掉了下来，另一只从眼眶旁挤出，眼白红的发黑。

还有一根更粗的弦穿过他的脖子，割开一半，还在淌着血，在他们周围形成一汪黑色的血泊。威尔跪在血泊中，他能感觉到汉尼拔的血液——不知何故依然温暖——渗进他裤子膝盖里。

这温暖缓缓在他的身体里上升，沉甸甸地坠在他的胸口里。呼吸一下子变得很困难，威尔断断续续地抽气，挣扎着汲取氧气，而那热量——那血液——升得更高了，漫过他的喉咙，然后潮湿地滑过他的脸颊。有什么东西碰了他一下，潮湿而又冰冷，威尔骤然惊醒。温斯顿正愉快地盯着他，他庞大的身躯压在威尔身上。

威尔沉沉呼出一口气，紧紧闭上眼睛。那梦中的痛苦如附骨之蛆，让他在醒来后仍然浑身发颤，甚至连温斯顿在他脸颊上温柔的舔舐都无法帮助他找回平静。他浑身是汗，床单和被子黏乎乎地缠在身上，T恤也在他的躯干上潮湿地扭紧。他想要爬起来去找一条毛巾擦干身上的汗渍，但他几乎无力移动自己的身体。他把一只手臂探出被子勾住温斯顿的脖颈，手指深深地埋进它柔软的皮毛里，紧紧地抱着它。他需要一个锚，一个能让他固定在这儿，固定在现实世界里的东西。

温斯顿发出同情的呜咽声，任由威尔把脸埋在他的后颈里，呼吸这它身上柔和的室外的气息和狗狗特有的味道。这带来了一丝小小的安慰，但在紧闭的双眼之后，威尔能看见的全部就是汉尼拔血迹斑斑的脸庞，和深深裂开的喉咙。这不是他第一次梦见失去汉尼拔了，自从那次托比亚斯事件之后他就一直做着这样的梦，它们一次比一次更清晰，更具体。

他还没有告诉汉尼拔这些梦。在过去的几天里，威尔只看见过他一次，而汉尼拔还是看起来摇摇欲坠，没做好重新开诊的准备。他们在今天应该有个会面，一起清理汉尼拔的办公室，而威尔并不打算利用这段时间来谈论他的个人问题。他的社交技巧很烂，但他不蠢；汉尼拔已经有足够多需要操心的事了，不需要在额外花时间处理威尔的麻烦。

有这些在他脑子里鲜活生动的图像，他能获得一些像样的睡眠的机会十分渺茫——也不是说在这之后他还想要睡觉。威尔稍稍挪动了一下，温斯顿立刻领悟了他的意图，移动到床的另一侧，在那里扑腾着，小心翼翼地看着他。

“我很好。“威尔揉了揉温斯顿的头。他很不好，他认为他们都知道这一点。他在温斯顿的眼睛能询问更多之前离开了，小心地移动脚步不想踩到其他的狗狗们。

它们中的一些醒了过来，跟着他走到客厅里。威尔脱下浸满汗水的衬衣扔在一旁。现在才刚过凌晨四点，外面依然黑黢黢的。他应该在十点左右到达汉尼拔的办公室。有太多的时间需要打发了。但在这一刻，任何事都比睡觉要强。

他打开一盏台灯，坐在工作台旁，在进来正在制作的一个鱼饵上调整放大镜的位置。威尔可以让他自己专注在这件事上，而那正是他所需要的——他不能放任自己陷入思绪之中。

在他工作到清晨的时间里，狗狗们在他身后又睡着了。初生的阳光照进房里，让整个房间从黑暗慢慢过渡到一种柔软舒适的蓝色。在过去的一个小时里有一只狗一直在打鼾，这让威尔露出了一个小小的微笑。他希望他能像这样一直到永远，离开FBI然后让身边充满各种他喜欢的事情——他可以保持理智。

他的背因为长时间的伏案工作而开始酸痛，威尔拱起身子，伸了个懒腰，几个小时以来第一次让他的注意力被打断。他的梦几乎被遗忘了——几乎。最初的恐惧消失了，但他不认为他会忘记他所看见的一切。

威尔扭头看向身后，检视他的狗狗们。他们最终全都来到客厅和他呆在一起了，围绕着他像是他自己的沉默的守护者们。这种感觉让他感到安全，并为此极度感激：他不知道没有这些狗狗们他会怎么样。他按捺住一个微笑，转回他的工作台，但这突然不再是他的工作台了。

这台面似乎伸展到无穷远，用骨骼彼此堆积而成。头骨碎片和肋骨断条，全是那些他来不及拯救的人们的一部分。头顶的天空变成了灰色，一个即将到来的风暴正在不远方盘旋着，威尔回头看向那些狗们试图确认这一切。他们全都不见了。在他们本来的位置站着托比亚斯，幽深的眼睛闪闪发着光，脸上勾起一道诡笑，鲜血自他的双手淋漓而下。

“莱克特医生在哪？”那是威尔能想到要说的全部了，它似乎如此重要。他的呼吸又开始急促起来，不安如波涛般席卷了全身。托比亚斯没有看向别处，也没有眨眼，像是一个不知疲倦的邪恶的化身——永不入眠，永不死亡。

“莱克特医生在哪？！”威尔再次要求道，开始愤怒了。他抽出枪，用尽可能恐吓的方式举着它，尽管它在他的双手中颤抖。

托比亚斯的笑容扩大了，他以一种嘲讽的方式举起双手假装在投降。“我一直希望你会问。”他退开几步，随即汉尼拔出现了，像那个交响乐团的长号手一样被架在椅子上，嘴里深深插着大提琴的琴颈，喉咙被撕开扯出被用来奏乐的声带。血仍在从他的喉咙里不断涌出，浸湿了他的衣服。

“他发出了很优美的声音。”托比亚斯说，而威尔体内的什么东西绷断了。他尖叫者，射出一枪又一枪，一次又一次地击中托比亚斯的身体。托比亚斯几乎毫不为这些冲击所动，只是放声大笑着，任由猩红的斑点在他的衬衫上如花朵般绽放。

“威尔，”他摇着头，仿佛在严厉斥责一个孩子。他的声音现在不一样了，变成一种更熟悉的——威尔完全沉浸在愤怒中，视线模糊，喉咙胀痛。他从未感受过这种未经稀释的愤怒，整个身躯都在这原始的愤怒中颤抖。它盘踞在他的胸口像是一道缠绕过紧的弹簧，随时都要将他从内而外地炸裂。

“威尔！”汉尼拔从身后抓住他，威尔的心脏骤停了一刻，因为他知道他就要死了。然而他的生存本能冒出来让他扭开了，没头没脑地推打着那双继续伸来的手。它们强壮有力，轻而易举地扣住了他的手腕，然后打掉枪，将他的双手锁到背后。

“醒醒，威尔，”那声音说，现在更靠近了。威尔从梦中挣脱，猛吸进一口气，好像在水下潜了过久一样。汉尼拔的脸离他只有几英寸远，他正充满恳求地探寻着威尔的双眼。

威尔猛地从他身旁退开，疯狂地环顾四周寻找托比亚斯的踪迹。但这里只有他和汉尼拔，还有好奇地盯着他看着的狗狗们。

他回头重新看向汉尼拔，心中涌起一种无法名状的绝对疯狂的冲动，想要冲过去整个人埋进他的怀里，想要让汉尼拔成为他的锚，成为他的避难所。但汉尼拔已经移回到一个得体的距离外了，两手整齐地交叠在身后。那样无动于衷，那样不可触及。

“你还好吗？”

威尔一点也不好——穿着内衣站在客厅中间，浑身覆满冷汗剧烈地发着抖。“我——你为什么在这里？”

“现在已经是中午了，”汉尼拔说。 “我以为你十点就会来。”

“对——对不起。”威尔环住自己的身体，勉强试图隐藏自己。在汉尼拔的存在旁他觉得自己格外暴露，格外脆弱。

“无需抱歉。我以为你睡过头了，但当我到达时听到了枪声。所以我自己进来了。”

汉尼拔环顾四周，仿佛一切正常一样，脸上保持着他一贯的冷淡的微笑。他把目光移向壁炉，那个墙上的空洞，现在被一圈零散的弹孔包围着。

“总之，看上去你做了一些改造。”

威尔太疲惫了，也太恐慌和迷茫，无力进行这种对话。 “你看——呃——可以至少让我穿好衣服吗？这是——我不知道了发生了什么——而且我需要——”

“当然。”  
`  
当威尔离开房间时，他还能感觉到汉尼拔的目光一直附在他身上。他穿过走廊冲进卧室里。在那里他终于放任自己崩溃了，瘫倒在床沿，把整个脸深深埋进双手里。这些梦让他精疲力竭，而他几乎觉得自己还在一个梦里，远离时间和空间还有逻辑。

他深深地，颤抖地吸了一大口气，抬眼看向窗外。他简直不能相信现在已经是中午了，但窗外正艳阳高照，即使是在床边，威尔也能感受到它带来的温暖的热量。

他知道他大概需要冲个澡——他的头发正紧紧黏在脖子和额头上；但他没有那个时间。他不想让汉尼拔久等。带着这样的想法，他走向衣柜抽出他看见的第一件衬衣，套上昨天穿过的裤子。这已经足够好了，虽然他不敢照镜子。

当他返回客厅时，汉尼拔正坐在沙发上，狗狗们挤在他身边兴奋地团团转。他微笑着，从一个纸袋里掏出些肉块喂给它们，时不时地停下来挠挠它们的耳朵，对它们喃喃低语。这个景象让威尔的心脏抽痛，他倚在门框上，心满意足地观看着。

他可能已经失去了这些。汉尼拔是一个心理医师，据威尔所知他没有受过实战训练，也没有经验。他能在托比亚斯手下幸存完全是一个奇迹——就像他此刻正在这儿，活生生的，微笑着的，而且大体没怎么受伤这件事一样。他的脸上还有一些淤青，他的嘴唇撕裂了，但他没事，而那就是威尔所求的全部了。

“我很抱歉，再一次的。”威尔说。“因为我把你扯进这些。”他想要说的是‘ _ **因为我差点让你被杀死了**_ ’，但这句话梗在他的喉咙里无法出口。

汉尼拔抬眼看向他，表情柔和亲切。“无需道歉。托比亚斯是来追杀我的病人的，无论有没有你的参与他都会出现。”

“我应该早点制止他的。”

汉尼拔忽略了这句话，继续把剩下的肉块分给狗狗们。它们感激地舔着他的手指，支起身体去嗅他的脸。

“它们喜欢你。”威尔评论道。它们在喜欢谁这一点上并不是特别讲究，但这一幕里的某些东西让威尔的心脏砰砰跳个不停，让他的双手颤抖。他希望自己每天都能看到这个，想要有一个足够在乎到会给他的狗狗们带零食的人，一个能成为他的支持系统的人。他从没想过自己需要任何人，但他喜欢汉尼拔呆在他身边这个想法，这样他就总是能知道他没事。

“你愿意谈谈你的梦吗？”汉尼拔问道。

威尔摇摇头。“不。这是——我不想打扰你。”

“这不是打扰。也许这样能防止你继续在墙上射出那些洞。假如你射中某个人的话会非常令人遗憾。”他的手正落在温斯顿的头上，随意地抚摸着它。

威尔之前没考虑过这一点，他的胸口因这假想而痛苦地收紧了。“这只是……”他穿过房间，坐在沙发的另一端。有两只狗隔开了他们，但这还是让人觉得奇怪的亲近。威尔低头盯着自己的手，他的两只手正在大腿上紧紧地绞在一起。“我一直梦见那个——巴兹。我一直梦见托比亚斯·巴兹。”这个事实太令人尴尬了，特别是在白天。

“你背负了很多不必要的内疚。”

“我不知道这是否毫无道理可言。”

“你没做错任何事。”

威尔耸耸肩，决心一直拨弄着他的拇指指甲，以防止眼神接触。

“告诉我，”汉尼拔继续问道。“我的参与为什么令你如此困扰？”

威尔不知道自己什么时候变得如此透明了。他叹了口气，紧紧闭上双眼。“我只是突然意识到这一切——我不知道——这一切是如何无常。可能会有什么人出现，然后他们会杀了你。而我对此完全无能为力。”

沉默是他得到的答复。他借此机会偷眼看了看汉尼拔。他看上去不知所措，双眼茫然地注视着前方。

“我不能失去自己唯一的朋友。”威尔绝望地补充道，好像这会以某种方式让汉尼拔立于不败之地。

这赢得了汉尼拔的注意。 “你唯一的朋友？”

“唯一一个我可以信任的。”

“在此情况下，我会尽我所能地避免我的死亡。”

威尔大笑着埋下头。他们之间传递着一种平静，不知为什么威尔感觉此刻他和汉尼拔比以往任何时候都更亲近。

“我已经厌倦了看着他杀死你，”他承认道。“而仅仅是只知道他伤害你这一点就已经让我这么——这么愤怒。”

“我有同样的感觉。”汉尼拔指了指威尔手上仍然缠绕这的绷带。“你可能也同样轻易地死去了。我认为正是对你死亡的恐惧给了我杀死他的力量。”

威尔感觉奇怪地受宠若惊，无法克制住一个小小的微笑。“我很抱歉你不得不那样做。我知道那很伤人。”

汉尼拔勾起一个假笑，尽管他并没有给出回应。

“但我也不会死的。”威尔补充道。

“我知道你不会的。”在这句话里有一种黑暗的承诺，让威尔战栗，令他无言。在那一刻，感觉像是汉尼拔不是那个需要被保护的人。或许他才一直是威尔的保护者，沉默而又致命的，一个潜藏在阴影中的守护天使。

这可能还不足以阻挡那些梦境，但此刻，这是世界上最令人安慰的事情。汉尼拔愿意为他杀人—— _ **已经**_ 为他杀人了——某种程度上这似乎比可怕更特殊。

威尔帮汉尼拔站起来，握住他的手拉起他，带着超乎必要的关心把他护送到门口。汉尼拔因为刀伤仍有些一瘸一拐的，尽管足有能力在四周活动，威尔试图提供帮助的努力似乎还是让他很愉悦。

威尔开车载他们前往汉尼拔的办公室，这样他们就可以在那里展开漫长的清理过程。这里并不像他梦里那么混乱，但打扫干净还是需要大量的时间——威尔十分愿意和汉尼拔一起花费的时间。汉尼拔一丝不苟，以最大的谨慎小心理顺他的书本，一篇篇检阅他的文稿好像每一篇都弥足珍贵。

就在那一刻威尔意识到也许，只是也许，他 _ **也**_ 能为汉尼拔而杀人。

 

—Fin—


End file.
